<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quickie by Sandersedge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345745">The Quickie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge'>Sandersedge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sneakiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Krabs leaves the Krusty Krab for a couple of hours and Squidward gets a devilish idea. Can he convince SpongeBob to have a quick tumble in the backroom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright lads,” Mr. Krabs salty voice rang out through the restaurant. “I be needing to run some errands so keep her running good while I’m gone, ya hear me?”</p>
<p>“Aye aye,” SpongeBob saluted. “I’ll make sure everything is in tip top shape sir!” </p>
<p>“Mr. Squidward,” Mr. Krabs looked over at the octopus who was flipping through a magazine. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Squidward didn’t even bother to look up. </p>
<p>“Did you hear me?” Mr. Krabs said, feeling annoyed at the laziness of his employee. </p>
<p>“Sure thing Eugene,” Squidward responded. “You have SpongeBob anyways, everything will be fine.”</p>
<p>‘I’m watching ya Mr. Squidward,” Mr. Krabs eyes narrowed. “I’ll see ya lads in a couple of hours.” </p>
<p>Mr. Krabs turned and scuttled out the door while SpongeBob returned to the kitchen. Once he was sure the crab was out of sight, Squidward stood up and looked through the window at his co-worker and secret lover. </p>
<p>“Well I’m glad he’s gone for the day,” Squidward laughed. “Do you maybe want to lock up for an hour and go for a walk? It’s a nice day outside.”</p>
<p>“Squiddy,” SpongeBob said in a disapproving tone. “Mr. Krabs is counting on us!” </p>
<p>“It’s just after 3 in the afternoon and we haven’t had a customer since 1,” Squidward replied. </p>
<p>“True,” SpongeBob put his finger to his mouth, lost in thought. “But I still feel guilty about leaving you know? What if something comes up?” </p>
<p>“We could always...you know,” Squidward gave SpongeBob a sly look. </p>
<p>“I know what?” SpongeBob looked befuddled. </p>
<p>“Don’t play coy with me sponge,” Squidward had hungry eyes. “You know exactly what I mean.”</p>
<p>“You mean?” it clicked for SpongeBob.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Squidward winked.</p>
<p>“Gee Squiddy,” SpongeBob fiddled with his fingers. “I want to, don’t get me wrong, but what if someone catches us?” </p>
<p>“Doesn’t that make it just a little bit exciting?” Squidward said smoothly. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it before.” </p>
<p>“Well…” SpongeBob’s voice trailed off. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Squidward chuckled. “Now I’m going to go lock the door and you get your cute little square bottom into that office.”</p>
<p>“O-ok Squiddy,” SpongeBob relented. “But we have to make it fast ok? Just a quickie.” </p>
<p>“Deal,” Squidward smiled and went to lock the front door of the restaurant while SpongeBob slipped into Mr. Krabs office. </p>
<p>Squidward joined his partner a few seconds later and they quickly began kissing, letting their respective appendages roam across each other’s bodies. Before they could get too into it though, SpongeBob let out a little giggle. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Squidward snapped. </p>
<p>“I feel so dirty doing this,” the sponge’s face was bright red and he was still giggling. </p>
<p>“Oh you want to be a dirty boy then?” Squidward capitalized on his chance. “Well then let me see that little hole of yours.”</p>
<p>Now wanting to wait on SpongeBob, Squidward quickly pulled down his partner's pants and underwear, exposing his little, yellow back side. After giving it a quick swat that made SpongeBob squeal with delight, Squidward pulled his already erect mating arm and began to tease his lover with it. </p>
<p>“Squiddy please,” SpongeBob whined as the mating arm was sliding across his bottom. </p>
<p>Knowing that time wasn’t on his side, Squidward positioned his tip at SpongeBob’s entrance. Then every so carefully, he slid his mating arm in as deep as he could, making SpongeBob elicit a soft moan. </p>
<p>“This feels wonderful,” SpongeBob cooed, reveling in the sensation. </p>
<p>“You ready?” Squidward asked. </p>
<p>“I’m readyyyyyyy,” SpongeBob let out a high pitch yelp as Squidward started rapidly working his mating arm in and out. </p>
<p>As he pumped away, Squidward pushed SpongeBob down on Mr. Krabs desk causing a rhythmic thumping sound with every thrust. SpongeBob’s arms flailed around wildly before he eventually found the edges of the desk and held on with all his might. </p>
<p>“Harder Squiddy,” SpongeBob moaned. “I can take it, I can take it!” </p>
<p>Squidward didn’t need to be told twice and latched his suction cups down on the desk to give himself leverage. Once firmly in place, he started to rock his hips as fast as he could while still keeping up a steady tempo and making sure to drive his mating arm in deep with every jab.</p>
<p>The increase in force made both partners grunt and groan as pleasure was washing over them. But in the back of both of their minds, there was that lingering thought of needing to hurry this along. The only problem was neither of them wanted it to end just yet. </p>
<p>“Let me ride you,” SpongeBob said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“With pleasure,” Squidward pulled out his mating arm and picked SpongeBob up. In one motion Squidward laid down on Mr. Krabs desk and placed the sponge on top of him. </p>
<p>It took a bit of maneuvering, but SpongeBob was situated over Squidward’s mating arm and using his hand for guidance let it slip inside of him. The sponge then wiggled his hips to make sure he was in the proper position and then started to roll his entire body back and forth. </p>
<p>It wasn’t often that SpongeBob would ride Squidward, but when he did the octopus absolutely loved it. The sponge could take his entire arm and would even work some of that spongy magic to add to the pleasure. </p>
<p>As if almost on cue, Squidward let out a huge moan as he felt a new sensation on his buried arm. It was one of SpongeBob’s many tricks thanks to being able to produce whatever shape he wanted at moments notice or move in a way that the octopus felt unnatural. </p>
<p>Since the two were in a hurry, SpongeBob had opted for a combination of “fingers” that were brushing over Squidward’s member and rapidly sucking in from his oscula. Squidward knew sponges were strange creatures and typically SpongeBob’s little transformation were more cringey than anything. But when he used his abilities during sex, Squidward was always very happy for them. </p>
<p>“Ride that octocock,” Squidward howled. </p>
<p>SpongeBob sped up his body, which was now moving like the ocean’s waves. He started the ripple where the two were joined as one and then let it radiate all the way to the top of his head. The sponge also increased the suction in his oscula to pull in every millimeter of Squidward’s member. </p>
<p>“Oh Neptune,” Squidward groaned. “I’m close sponge, so close, where do you want me to cum?” </p>
<p>“In me,” SpongeBob nearly shouted. “Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me!” </p>
<p>Unable to hold back anymore, Squidward’s mating arm twitched and released several blasts of his seed deep into SpongeBob’s core. </p>
<p>After the last of the spurts escaped from Squidward, SpongeBob pulled himself off of his partner. </p>
<p>“Oh Squiddy,” SpongeBob’s voice was all sing-song. </p>
<p>“That was wild,” Squidward huffed and puffed as he stood up. “Did you get there too?” </p>
<p>“No but that’s -” before SpongeBob could finish, Squidward picked him up and flopped him on the table. The octopus then knelt down and positioned his face right in front of the sponge’s special hole and started lapping at it with his tongue. </p>
<p>This caused SpongeBob to squirm and immediately start squeaking as Squidward’s tongue worked around his oscula. Typically Squidward wasn’t much on this, especially after just mating, but thanks to sponge’s absorbency he didn’t run the risk of getting a mouth full of his own spunk. However, he’d never done this to completion with SpongeBob, so he wasn’t sure what would happen when his orgasm hit. </p>
<p>Less than a minute after starting, Squidward had an answer to that question. With a whimper from the sponge, a wave of hot fluid burst out from his private place and down Squidward’s throat. </p>
<p>Once the wave had subsided, Squidward lifted his head up with cum dribbling down the corners of his mouth. Weirdly, he didn’t hate the taste of it either. He’d always assumed it would be salty and a bit fishy like his own, but was pleasantly surprised to find out it tasted just like pineapple. </p>
<p>“Wow Squiddy,” SpongeBob was still writhing on the desk. “You’ve never done that before. Sorry I messed in your mouth.” </p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Squidward wiped away the residual cum. “It tasted...not bad.” </p>
<p>“Like pineapple?” SpongeBob caught Squidward off guard with his answer. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Squidward was bemused. </p>
<p>“I’m a filter feeder,” SpongeBob said, finally sitting up on the edge of the desk. “And I live in a pineapple, of course I’m going to taste like it. Da-hahahaha.”</p>
<p>“Well that makes sense,” Squidward was still a bit dumbfounded as he picked up his shirt. “Now let's put this place back together.</p>
<p>The two hurried and got dressed, then cleaned the office so that it sparkled. Once complete, SpongeBob went back into the kitchen to start cleaning it so that Mr. Krabs would be none the wiser while Squidward went to unlock the door. </p>
<p>Several minutes later Mr. Krabs came back into the restaurant. </p>
<p>“Ahoy lads,” Mr. Krabs said. “Made it all the way to the store and forgot me checkbook...woah, you’ve lad have been busy.” </p>
<p>Squidward’s eyes nearly bugged out before he realized his boss was talking about the cleanliness of the place. </p>
<p>“Even cleaned me office too!” Mr. Krabs said as he opened his door. “I don’t care what anyone says, ya two are me best employees.”</p>
<p>“We’re your only employees,” Squidward said under his breath. </p>
<p>“What was that Mr. Squidward?” Mr. Krabs poked an eye around the corner of the door. </p>
<p>“Nothing Eugene,” Squidward gave a nervous laugh. “Just making fun of SpongeBob is all.”</p>
<p>“Well go easy on the boy,” Mr. Krabs returned the laugh. “He probably did all the cleaning while you read that book of yours.”</p>
<p>“Ya you’re right,” Squidward let a devilish smile creep across his face. “He is looking a little dirty now that you mention it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>